Renamon VS The Furries!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Will are favorite foxy digimon survive?


**For the record I mean no offence to furries. I consider myself one to. Oay onto the fic**

* * *

It was another regular night in Japan. Rika, her mom, grandma, and even Renamon were watching a movie on TV.

"Popcorn Renamon?" Rikas grandma offered to the pretty, yellow fox

"No thank you," Renamon said

Just then the moive got interupted by a special report

"We interrupt this program to give you this special report," some news guy said on the TV "A large mass of strange people have been coming from all around to Japan. Some appear to be wearing costumes that make them look like animals, also they are chanting a very strange word. Yiff."

"Oh no," Renamon said

"What is it Renamon?" Rika said

Just then they heard what sounded like chanting outside their home. The four females looked outside to see tons of the strange people they had just seen on TV

"Yiff! Yiff! Yiff" the people outside Rikas home said

"What are they?" Rikas mom said "More evil digimon?"

"No," Renamon said "Worse. They're furries,"

"Furries?" Rika said

"To put it simply" Renamon said (this is from the urban dictionary) "A furry is one who has an interest (small or large) of anthropomorphic animals (animals who have a human qualities be it simply talking or having a human-like body). One who has an interest in anthropomorphic animals. Does not mean wanting to have sex with them."

"And why are they saying yiff?" Rikas mom said

"Yiff is (also from urban dictionary) the furry fandom's word for sexual intercourse, where two furs have a sexual affair. The word originates from the noise a fox creates when it mates. The phrase is used for sexual acts universally involving furries, not just specific acts."

"So all these freaky people want to have sex with you?" Rika said

"Yes," Renamon said "Apparently these are a bunch of sexual furs. Such is the curse that I am one of the hottet furs in history. Next to that Krystal chick from those Star Fox games,"

"Well we can't just let her go out their and get sexually assaulted by all those people," Rikas grandma said

"She could just diamond storm them all," Rika said

"Rika those are people, strange people but still," Rikas mom said

"Dosen't she do that strange disappearing thing?" Rikas grandma said "Just disappear to a safe place until these people leave,"

"I don't think there is a safe place to hide," Rika said looking out the window "It's like they're all over Japan,"

"These people are just that addicted to my beauty," Renamon said

"They we'll biomerge to Sakuyamon and fly away," Rika said

"That's a good idea," Renamon said "But we'll also need an electric shaver,"

"Why?" Rika said

"You don't want to know," Renamon said

So with that Ria and her digimon biomerged and flew off. The large crowd of furries following close behind

"So what's your plan Renamon?" Rika asked. She had that eletric shaver in her hand, within Renamons body.

"We're going to fly to the forest on the outskirts of the city," Renamon said

* * *

After about an hour and a half of flying they reached the woods outside the city

"Quicky Rika devolve, and give me the shaver," Renamon said

"What are you going to do?" Rika asked

"Just hide," Renamon said "This won't be pretty

With that Rika hid behind a tree, just then the huge mass of furries came charging at Renamon.

Are favorite foxy digimon turned on the shaver and shaved the fur above her boobs. Now reveling her amazing boobies.

Also for some strange reason, when Renamon did shave her chest a white light appeared from her chest, and the sound of trumpets and angels singing was heard

"Okay this is just crazy," Rika thought to herself hearing the noises

The sight of Renamons amazing boobies were to much for any furry to handle. And thus they all exploded from her the sheer beauty of her incredible, sexy body.

A look of pure shock appeared on Rikas face

"Renamon...You killied them all...With your boobs," Rika said

"They were sexual furries," Renamon said "They're already dead inside,"

**The End**


End file.
